


Different Kinds of Comfort

by Ars_Matron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Kastuki Yuuri, Dominant Behavior, Dominant Otabek Altin, Dominant Viktor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, Slightly Overwhelmed Yurio, Smut, Submissive Katsuki Yuuri, YOI Shit Bang 2017, YOIShitBang2017, Yurio is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: Some romances are fire and ice. Fury and Passion.Others are gentle words and soft caresses.Comfort comes in all shapes and sizes, what’s perfect for one may not fit another.It’s heat week in the Viktuuri and Otayuri households. The alphas have slightly different approaches to seeing that their mates are taken care of.





	Different Kinds of Comfort

Evening sun filtered in through the rink’s large windows, painting the ice a glistening gold. Practice had gone well. VIktor had finalized the choreography for his free skate. Yakov had seemed pleased in him for most of the day, and even Yurio had been in a good mood. 

But it would have been better with his Yuuri there. 

He fell onto the bench next to Yurio to switch is skates for shoes. “Hey, Yurio. Great practice today!” Viktor smiled broadly at him. 

Yurio glanced up from lacing his own leopard print sneakers. “Whatever.” He huffed in annoyance. 

“So I noticed Otabek wasn’t in today. Is he feeling alright?” Usually the two were inseparable, even during practice. 

“Oh, yeah,” Yurio said softly. “He’s fine….but neither of us will be in for the rest of the week.” He shrugged as though ditching a week’s practice on a Tuesday was common….but then.

VIktor chuckled. “Ah, I see.” He gave Yurio a knowing look.

“Shut up, old man! Where’s Kastudon anyway?” Yurio growled, throwing his skates in his bag and zipping it with a lot more force than was needed. 

“Oh, he’s fine as well,” Viktor smirked and gave Yurio an over the top wink. “We’ll be gone for the rest of the week too.” he said brightly

“Gross. Don’t tell me about it!”

“Why it’s the same thing you’re doing.” Viktor pouted. 

“I can assure you, it’s different enough.” Yurio shot up, slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the doors.

“Give my love to Beka!” Viktor shouted after him. A low rumbling growl was the only reply. 

Viktor smiled to himself as he watched Yurio leave. He was really growing up to be a such a great alpha. As much as Viktor wanted to take credit for being a mentor of sorts, it wouldn’t be fair. Yurio really began coming into his own when Otabek moved to be with him. 

The rink was empty by the time Viktor was ready to leave. There were no immediate competitions for the time being. It was a perfect time for omegan skaters to schedule heats. He shouldn’t be surprised that Otabek chose to have one now as well. 

Come to think of it, he and Yuuri probably talked about it at some point. It would mean Yurio wouldn’t have to make up his practice time with Viktor later. Everything would work out perfectly. 

Viktor locked up with the key Yakov had entrusted him with. Well the key he had entrusted Yuuri with….well the copy of the copy of the key he had entrusted Yuuri with. Honestly they had a mind of their own, he couldn’t seem to keep track of them. 

But Yakov didn’t need to know that. 

Viktor hugged his jacket a little closer as he walked down the sidewalk towards home. 

The early spring evening was quite chilly, even if the sun hadn’t set yet. He mourned that they wouldn’t get to the see the cherry trees this year. But Yuuri had agreed they should stay in Russia, for Viktor. So he could practice with Yakov. 

It warmed him considerably to know that his Yuuri cared enough about him that he would agree to leave his home again after only a year of being back. 

He stopped off quickly in a local Japanese restaurant. Happy that his order was waiting for him as soon as he was through the door. 

This was going to perfect! 

He sped up after that, a spring in his step, and before too long was fishing out the key to their flat. This key Yuuri made him keep on a very heavy keyring. A keychain that looked like a cartoon Makkachin weighed it down. It actually did help. He hadn’t lost it since Yuuri gifted it to him a few months ago. 

He unlocked the door, placed his keys in the tiny dish that sat on a table in the entryway, and headed to the kitchen. 

“Yuuri, my love! I’m home!” he sat the bags from the restaurant on the counter and placed his skating gear and his shoes in the corner next Yuuri’s. “I brought a special treat!” He called in a sing song voice. 

The living room was pristine, as was the kitchen. Nothing out of place and everything smelled clean. Only the barest hints of his and Yuuri’s scents clinging to the furniture. Yuuri must have spent part of the day steam cleaning everything. He usually did right before a heat. 

Viktor followed the tantalizing smell of fresh peaches, summer flowers and soft ocean breeze down the hall. It was considerably more the sweet peach smell now that Yuuri was so close to his heat. 

Viktor couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. Couldn’t quit thinking about adding his own bergamot and chocolate scent to the mix soon. 

The door to the bedroom was ajar. Yuuri’s scent grew stronger as he approached. He pushed it open and chuckled low to himself. 

The room was dark, the blackout curtains letting only a faint lavender light through. The tv was off, but soft music drifted from the stereo. It was still. Calm and lovely. 

But Viktor’s main focus was on the bed. A large nest had been constructed. It had not been there this morning. He marveled at the engineering that had gone into it. The sides were just over a foot tall and impossibly straight, composed of soft thin blankets, a lot of Viktor’s clothing, and plushies Yuuri had collected throughout the years. 

Viktor walked up to the side of the bed. Over the top of the nest was a large fuzzy blanket. It draped the nest almost completely, creating a cover. The outline of a body was just visible under it. Slowly, so as not to disturb its precious dweller, Viktor lifted the blanket. 

For a moment all he could do was stare down at his heart laid bare. Savoring the love and elation that coursed through him every time he even looked at Yuuri. 

He was stunning. Curled around a large stuffed poodle, as though he were a sleepy kitten. He was loosely dressed in a filmy silk robe in a dusty rose color. It was the lightest item of clothing he owned, and it complemented his pale skin and dark hair beautifully. 

Not to mention it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The soft fabric clung to Yuuri’s body in all the right places. Outlining defined muscles and soft curves alike. 

It took a lot of strength for Viktor to gently place the cover back. He went quickly into the bathroom, stripped his clothes and jumped in the shower. He rinsed off as quickly as he could. Careful to use scentless soap so as not to add any unwanted scents to the nest. He was out in less than five minutes, throwing on a soft robe and running a towel through his damp hair. 

Back in the bedroom he padded softly over to the nest again. He pulled back the blanket and smiled when he noticed Yuuri hadn’t even moved. Viktor brushed a strand of Yuuri’s hair softly from his face. “It’s time to wake up my sleeping beauty,” He cooed softly, “We need to get some food in you.”

Yuuri gave a soft grumble that turned into a small whine as he buried his face into the plushie. Viktor chuckled fondly. “Come now, love. I got you some katsudon and strawberry cake from Tabeyaki. Your favorite.” 

At the mention of his favorite foods Yuuri finally looked up. Blinking sleepy brown eyes at Viktor. “There he is! I’ll go get the food, ok? Why don’t you sit up.” Yuuri nodded and began stirring. Viktor folded the blanket back enough to let him get settled and left for the kitchen. 

Yuuri had spent the prior week making, labeling, and freezing meals to get them through the heat. All Viktor needed to do throughout the week was heat them them up, and try not to burn them….But he wanted to do something special before it all began. And with Makka at Lilia’s for the week, despite her stoic facade she had a large soft spot for dogs, especially Makkachin. All he needed to worry about this week was taking care of Yuuri.

He took down two bowls and dished out the katsudon and put them on a tray. The cake went onto a saucer and two glasses of juice rounded the meal out. Humming happily to himself Viktor grabbed the tray and headed back to their cozy den. 

The sight that met his eyes sent a spark of glee through him. Yuuri sat up in the middle of the nest, clearly still fighting sleep, hugging the large stuffed dog to his chest. “It smells great.” He said with a sleepy smile. 

“I’m glad.” Viktor said warmly. Often Yuuri’s heightened sense of smell just before a heat made him nauseous. Even his favorite foods could turn his stomach. It was difficult in those times to get him to eat enough before it all began. 

Vitkor stood before the bed, displaying the tray clearly for Yuuri to see, “Permission to enter the nest.” He said brightly. 

“Granted.” Yuuri said with a laugh, as Viktor all but hopped onto the bed beside him. 

Viktor set the tray on the bed and carefully scooped up his precious Yuuri. He settled in Viktor’s lap, back against his chest, lightly nuzzling the crook of Viktor’s neck. VIktor leaned forward and brought the tray closer, taking up one of the bowls and a set of chopsticks.

With Yuuri cradled in one arm he began to carefully feed him the katsudon. All the while regaling Yuuri with tales of his day. Giving the accounts a whimsical spin, that had Yuuri giggled at his silly commentary. “Today at the rink a kitten did a perfect triple axel, you should have seen it.”

“You’re being silly” Yuuri said. 

“Shh, zvezda, you need to eat.” Viktor held another piece of pork for him to eat. “And on my way home there was a traffic jam, and when I got to the front of it I saw it was a large polar bear laying in the road.”

“You’re making this up!” Yuuri giggled and gave a little shriek when Viktor tickled me. 

“Oh, Yuura, what’s gotten into you? Shrieking during dinner.” He smiled, gently nuzzling Yuuri’s neck as they both giggled over the silliness. 

Viktor had waited until Yuuri was nearly finished with his food before digging into his own food. Yuuri slowly fed himself some cake as Viktor savored his katsudon with a smile. 

Yuuri was perfect. Everything Viktor could have ever wanted or needed. Everyday he felt anew how lucky he truly was. 

Viktor was quick to put the tray back up, not wanting to be out of the nest for too long. Yuuri was wrapped around the plushie again when he crawled back in but he quickly unfolded himself and snuggled next to Viktor. 

The soft music was still drifting through the room. Viktor started playing with his phone, checking social media and reading a few articles. Past heats had taught Viktor a few things. 

Yuuri didn’t like the over stimulation of the Television. He couldn’t really focus enough to read so his phone and books were out of the equation, and wearing his glasses became uncomfortable quickly. So it was all rather moot anyway. 

Instead he would listen to soft music. Something without lyrics, nothing that caused the listener to focus too much. He would curl up on Viktor and doze in and out until the first wave started. Viktor ran his hands lightly up and down Yuuri’s side, smiling in satisfaction as Yuuri began to purr softly. 

Viktor wouldn’t have it any other way. 

It was an hour later before Yuuri truly began to move. Small shifts and twitches at first. Gentle whines at the back of his throat. But nothing drastic enough to wake him up. 

So Viktor held him closer. Smoothing a hand lightly over Yuuri’s heated body to help ease his discomfort. The soft music still playing. The light of a single dim lamp and the screen of Viktor’s phone the only illumination in the near dark room. 

He waited. 

Twenty minutes later Yuuri had shifted from his curled position at Viktor’s side, to sitting on his lap and nuzzling Viktor’s neck. Viktor chuckled as he moved Yuuri to lay down on the bed fully. His scent had picked up in the last fifteen or so minutes, 

Things would start moving quickly now.

“Is it time, solnishko?” Viktor’s voice was soft, he spoke slowly to help keep Yuuri calm as he pushed soft black hair from Yuuri’s sweat dampened brow. Yuuri didn't say anything, and Viktor hadn’t expected him to. Yuuri’s verbal communication during his heats was rarely helpful in assessing his actual well being. 

So while Yuuri began to wiggle and whimper, Viktor carefully removed first Yuuri’s then his own robe and set them off to the side of the nest. 

He ran his hands lightly over Yuuri’s heated body, smiling down at him gently when the soft touches seemed to calm Yuuri considerably. He leaned forward, taking note of Yuuri’s scent. Trying to find anything in it that told him Yuuri was in pain or distress outside of what was normal for a heat. 

But all he was getting was contentment from having his alpha be so attentive.

And arousal, of course. 

“That’s it, moya zhizn, I’m here. I’ve got you.” Viktor whispered comforting phrases as he leaned in and began kissing Yuuri softly, beginning at the bondmark on his neck. VIktor bit down on the mark lightly at the same time he release a wave of strong pheromones, eliciting a sharp gasp from Yuuri as he fell completely limp in Viktor’s grasp, a rolling purr tumbling from his throat. 

“There we go.” Viktor said, moving down to Yuuri’s collarbone to his chest, murmuring soft words and praise as he went.

Mouth occupied, Viktors hands roamed down hot skin, sheened with a layer of sweat. Moving down past the obvious signs of Yuuri's arousal he arrived at his destination. 

He sat back up, claiming Yuuri's mouth as a finger began to circle Yuuri's entrance, hot and dripping. The smell of fresh ripe peaches so heavy in the air, sweet on Viktor's tongue. 

Yuuri moaned softly, as he Viktor slowly pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle and began working it in and out, slick coating his hand and running down his wrist. 

Yuuri opened up quickly, a combination of heat hormones and Viktor's dominant pheromones worked to relax him almost instantly. Viktor was able to add another finger and then a third in quick succession. Luxuriating the soft noises his Yuuri made as he’s worked opened. 

“You’re doing so well, love.” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s shoulder after a particularly needy whine. Viktor had curved his long fingers just so, and as always his Yuuri had responded beautifully. 

Yuuri was always so pliable in his heats, and in no time he was wonderfully open, sucking in Viktors three fingers, eager for more. 

He soothed Yuuri’s whines with a kiss as he removed his fingers, using the excess slick to coat his own length liberally. He looped one hand around one of Yuuri’s legs, the other moving over to Yuuri’s neck where he begins massaging the gland there. Releasing a calming scent, the circular motion going a long way to calm Yuuri further.

Their first heat together had been quite different. He hadn’t known then what an animal Yuuri could be. Without pheromone manipulation he went wild. Insatiable and determined to get exactly what he wanted, when he wanted. 

Viktor simply hadn’t been able to keep up….and when he woke up three days later covered in bruises with a dislocated shoulder and a very malnourished omega on his hands, he made them both a promise to never let that happen again. 

Usually after day two he could let up on his control. But before that, Viktor had made sure his authority was absolute. Even Yuuri said he felt better after heats since they began this method. And Viktor would do anything for his Yuuri. 

Hitching Yuuri’s leg up further he lined them up purely on instinct and muscle memory. Slowly he rolled his hips forward. There was so much slick, and Yuuri’s heat made him so open and accepting that Viktor was almost completely seated in him in one movement. 

Yuuri threw his head back, a softly sobbed “Yes!” falling freely from his lips, as he clutched Viktor’s back with desperate hands. 

Viktor had to take a moment to collect himself. Alphas didn’t lose themselves when omegas went into heat. But damn! He was so close! On the edge of losing himself, to just letting go and letting Yuuri have his way with VIktor. 

Consequences be damned!

He tightened his hold on Yuuri’s neck and began to move. Slow and steady. Egged on by Yuuri’s far too errotic pants and whimpers. His frantic begging for more. And who was Viktor to say no? 

He shifted his position and Yuuri’s clarion voice rang from the walls. His nails digging into Viktor’s back, a sharp nearly painful counter to the all encompassing pleasure that was Yuuri’s tight heat. 

“Alpha!” Yuuri nearly sobbed into his shoulder, and Viktor did his best to tightly reign in his pheromones to be comforting and protective. Dominate. “Yes, alpha! Please, fill me!” 

“I’ve got you, lyubimaya.” Viktor panted as he sped up, causing Yuuri’s voice to pick up, a now constant stream of babbling half Japanese and half English….possibly even a little Russian, Viktor was having trouble focusing. All added to the sounds of the lovemaking, was like the most erotic music to all of Viktor’s senses. 

It wasn’t long before the edges of his vision wavered. Picking up his pace again he moved his hand over Yuuri’s smooth round hips to grasps his leaking member, pumping in time with the thrusts of his hips. Yuuri arched his back beautifully, head thrown back, mouth open and panting as he came. Viktor fucked him roughly through it. His knot forming quickly as he too walked the razor's edge of pleasure. 

Yuuri’s cock was still hard in his hand A single orgasm not doing much to curb his needs. Viktor ran his hand back up to his tip to run his thumb over Yuuri’s slit. Nails digging into Viktor’s back so hard he was sure to at least have a few marks for a week as Yuuri came again. Clenching down on Viktor’s cock as he screamed Viktor’s name. 

His control slipped fully then, and he was not sad to see it go. Knot forming, he came hard, releasing deep inside of Yuuri. And for several seconds it was all he could do to remember to breathe. 

It was the gentle, rolling purr underneath him that tugged Viktor back to the present. Sitting up on his elbows he looked down into his mate’s magnificent face. 

Yuuri’s eyes were clearer, not comply free of the haze, but he was in there all the same. He leaned forward, nuzzling his cheek against Viktor’s. “You’re amazing, luchik.” Viktor smiled warmly down him before catching his lips in a gentle kiss. 

Carefully he rolled them over so that Viktor was on his back and Yuuri could stretch out on top on him. They would be stuck together for the better part of an hour, Yuuri needed to be comfortable while he rested. 

Absently Viktor ran a hand through Yuuri’s soft hair, now damp with sweat and mussed up from the sheets. 

“I love you.” He whispered into the quiet of the dim room. Soft music still going, nothing clouding the room but the pure untainted fragrance of their perfected melded scents. Happy, content. Completely at peace. 

“I love you too, VIktor.” Yuuri’s voice was soft as he spoke into Viktor’s shoulder, nuzzling over the bite mark he had left there so long ago. It didn’t take long before the gentle strokes Viktor smoothed down his back put Yuuri to sleep. 

Still purring so peacefully that Viktor couldn't stop his own from rumbling deep in his chest. A perfect rich counter to Yuuri's softer purr. 

Now they would rest until the next wave. Lather rinse and repeat the whole process over the next week. 

Viktor wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

~~~

 

Yuri stomped out of the rink, happy he got out of there before Viktor could keep talking. The absolute last thing he needed today was having to hear a in depth description of what heats meant to Viktor….

Resolutely pushing those thoughts away Yuri headed swiftly and directly for home. 

He had other more important things to worry about. 

A year ago Yuri lived with Lilia and Yakov in Lilia’s nice brownstone. It was big, and clean, and nicer than any place he had ever lived before. 

And he had hated it. 

When the season had ended he had moved back to his one bedroom in the alpha crashpad he had lived in before. It was small, and old. The scent of too many alphas all vying to mark their territory. But despite that it had been quiet. No one bothering anyone else. People would walk quickly by any door that wasn’t their own. 

It had been perfect. 

Then he and Otabek had gotten closer, keeping in touch near constantly after Barcelona. Talking all day, every day. Setting up trips to see each other. The day Beka decided to move to Russia had been one of the best in Yuri’s life. Along with the day they had decided he should just move in with Yuri while he was at it. 

Beka was kind, laid back, and gentle. And undeniable the strongest person Yuri had ever met. He was usually willing to put up with so much when it came to Yuri. But Yuri’s apartment was too much. Beka had taken one look at the building from the outside before giving a Yuri a look so heavy with meaning Yuri had trouble forming words of reassurance. 

By the time they had made it to Yuri’s apartment Beka had drawn in on himself, shaking his head over and over. But overall remaining silent. 

Otabek had gone out apartment hunting the very next day. 

For anyone else Yuri would have raged. Would have put up the fight of a lifetime. 

But seeing how uncomfortable the old alpha run building had made Beka affected him more than he would have thought possible. It dug under his skin, and crawled and fizzled like a living thing. 

So he hadn’t raged. He hadn’t said word against it. He had grumbled halfheartedly, and only to keep up appearances. Then he’d simply followed Beka around as they viewed each building. 

Yuri approached the large modern building, all gleaming white with clean lines and polished windows. He punched in the number to the front door and headed up to their floor. 

The apartment was really quite amazing. New, clean. A place for young couples and families. Scent blockers lined the halls, and the doors and walls were nearly completely sound proof. 

At first not being able to smell his neighbors, not knowing exactly who was in the rooms beside him was…..unnerving. Before he knew where he stood in the odd hierarchy that was the alpha crashpad. It had taken a while before he stopped trying to scent the air for rival alphas.

He was immensely grateful that Beka never mentioned it.

He stopped in front of their door, sniffing softly. He couldn’t hear or smell anything that would bring attention to the fact there was an omega inside a few hour from their heat. A knot slowly unwound itself in his chest. But it didn’t disappear. This was their first heat together, and Yuri would never say it out loud, but he was very….on edge about it. 

Yes, on edge. Not worried. Never worried. It would be the first heat he ever helped out with. He was just a little unsure on what to expect. 

Well….whatever he might have expected it certainly wasn’t this. 

When he left for the rink that morning everything had been in its proper place. Yuri wasn’t really a stickler for neatness and order, choosing to toss clothing and whatnot wherever they may fall. But Beka sure was. 

So walking in to all of the furniture pushed against the walls was a bit of a shock…..but not nearly as much so as the giant nest that now took up the entire living room.

The bottom seemed to be made of the couch cushions, their mattress, and every pillow they owned. The walls were woven blanket and sheets that formed a secure looking basket on three sides, the fourth wall was simply the bottom part of the couch….

And in the centre, his back to the door and curled around his bear, Medved. Yuri’s cat snugged up to his back, was Beka. 

He wore loose clothing, shorts and a baggy shirt Yuri had never seen before, and he was busy reading something on his phone. But he looked up, peeking over his shoulder at Yuri with a smile when he entered the room. 

And the world started to fall back into place around him. First Yuri was aware that he was just standing there with the door wide open….letting his omega’s preheat scent waft into the hall. 

Other things began making themselves aware as he entered the apartment. Beka had thrown some music videos, the bass thrummed through him once the door was firmly shut. 

Yuri locked the door, kicked his shoes off and dropped his bag in front of it. Skirting the outside edge of the nest, he carefully made his way into the apartment. 

As he passed Beka he looked down and their gazes locked for a moment. Warmth washed over Yuri, he couldn't help mimicking the gentle smile Beka had for him. 

For the first time since he left that morning Yuri was at peace.

“How was practice?” Otabek’s voice was soft, gentle as always. 

“Good. Katsudon wasn’t there, so Viktor was more annoying than usual.” He said grumpily, then paused, eyes catching on purple leopard print tucked into the base of the nest. “Is that my shirt?” 

Beka look over at the shirt in question, “Yes,” he said simply.

“I looked for it for fifteen minutes this morning.” Yuri growled. But there was no bite, instead he worked to keep the smile from his face. Beka, his Beka, had been hoarding his favorite shirt. No he wasn’t mad. 

He was elated. 

“You should have asked, I could have told you where it was.” Beka said with a smile. But it was sly. Oh Yuri could have asked, but either way he wouldn’t have left wearing that shirt today.

Yuri huffed in mock defeat, walking towards kitchen, “Are you hungry?”

“Eating would be good.” Beka said, turning back to his phone.

Rummaging around in the pantry Yuri gathered what he needed to make them a quick meal. They had gone shopping a few days ago. Grabbing quick things like power bars and bottled juice. 

Things that wouldn’t need prep but would keep them from starving. But Yuri had also stocked their pantry and freezer with things he could cook. Determined that they would have a least a few real meals throughout the week. 

“Did you know that Viktor and Katsudon will be out this week too?” Yuri asked as he began cutting up some vegetables. He looked around the corner into the living room just in time to see the nod that accompanied Beka’s hum. 

“We worked it out that way so you wouldn’t have to reschedule you practices with Viktor.” Beka said matter of factly. Yuri smiled, his Beka was always thinking ahead. Always watching out for him. This week would be the first time Otabek would be totally reliant on him. 

And Yuri was not going to let him down. 

Yuri walked back into the living room, a single plate loaded with enough food for both of them in one hand and two bottles of pre-made tea in the other. 

He got to the edge of Beka’s nest and hesitated. VIktor had said he should never just enter a nest, not even if it belonged to his mate. That omegas should always invite you in, and that being invited in once did not mean you would be invited back. 

Viktor might be a forgetful idiot sometimes, but Katsudon really seemed to enjoy his over the top alpha etiquette…..And there was logic behind this reasoning. 

He should just ask. 

Beka looked up from his where he lay on the floor, placing his phone on the pillows beside. “Oh, foods done?” He scooted over making enough room along the outside edge of the nest for Yuri. “Let’s eat then.” Yuri smiled, that sounded like an invitation to him. 

They settled in the nest, leaning against the couch to eat the quick stir fry Yuri prepared. When he was finished Beka nuzzled up to Yuri’s shoulder, and in a soft voice began outlining his day. “Koshka even helped me build the nest.” He said, patting the cat lightly where she lay on Yuri’s legs. 

“I’m sure she did.” Yuri laughed, to the cat he added, “Did you get in Beka’s way while he was busy today?” He scratched behind her ears eliciting a gentle rumble from her. 

“She wasn’t any trouble,” Beka said with a yawn. “I need to sleep for a while. You should rest too.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.” Yuri was on high alert for some reason. If a bear walked in right that moment he would have fought it without a second thought. 

Beka shook his head. “You probably won’t be able to sleep for a while, but you should try to relax.” He wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist and snuggled him closer. “No one is going to come in and try anything. So just relax while you can.”

Yuri eyed the door warily. An irrational urge to push all the furniture in front of it as a barricade washed over him. “Why did you choose the living room anyway?”

“It’s closer to the kitchen, and you were so set on cooking. Trust me, you’ll won't want to be too far from the nest when you cook.” 

Yuri nodded, undoubtedly Beka was right. Otabek smoothed a hand down Yuri’s arm. “Rest” He said, his warm fresh scent or clean laundry, melons, and jasmine enveloped Yuri. Almost instantly he felt better. Less wound up. Otabek was fine. He was safe here in their nest. 

Yuri sighed in relief. He changed the output on the TV, putting on a quiet movie Beka could sleep through. He wrapped his arms around Beka’s shoulders, trying to work them into a more comfortable position. 

There was nothing left now but to wait.

He must have dozed. The flickering of the TV was the only light in the now dark room. What had woken him? He had been having the most perfect dream, about laying in freshly washed sheets with Beka, eating melons in a field of flowers. Then he opened his eyes and was met with perhaps the most perfect sight of his life. Beka leaning over him, naked, eyes smoldering. The scents from his dream making sense instantly. 

It was time!

What the hell was he supposed to do?

Luckily, Otabek already knew what he needed. He leaned over Yuri, kissing him with forceful passion. 

His skin was too hot. His lips scorching as they raced across Yuri’s skin. This was normal, of course, he had been told to expect it. Read it in enough books when they decided to do this. But it still concerned him, at first at least. It couldn’t be healthy to be so, so…..well, so hot!

Wasting no time Beka took the hem of Yuri’s shirt and lifted it up, yanking the garment from Yuri in one swift move. “Pants too.” He breathed out, voice airy and insubstantial. 

Yuri complied as quickly as he could. Tossing them carelessly across the room, they hadn't even touched the floor when Beka was on him. Grinding against Yuri, against his already hard and leaking member. 

He had read that an alpha could easily control an omega in heat, and that if they didn't the omega would then take the lead. But….he was not prepared for the amount of control Beka now had over him. This was more than just 'taking the lead'. 

This wasn’t the first time they had been intimate. Far from it. And though they enjoyed switching things up, Beka usually preferred doing things in a more traditional manner. 

It seemed his heats were the exception. 

Still rocking, back and forth, on Yuri’s groin Beka took one of Yuri's hands and lead it back behind him past his firm cheeks to his entrance. And Yuri feared he might faint as his fingers came in contact not with slicked muscle, but a warm solid object. 

He had a plug….inside of him!

“Fuck, Beka!” he'd had it in all evening? All day?

Otabek just smiled, leaning down nipped playfully at Yuri’s ear. “Remove it for me.” His normally low and stoic voice was heavy with dark desire that went straight to Yuri’s groin. 

He might actually die tonight.

He moved his hand to get a better grip. The edges of the plug were rounded and very very slick, it was more difficult to move than he would have thought. 

And fuck it was big! Beka threw his head back moaning low in his throat when Yuri finally got hold of it and pulled. It didn't come out on his first try. 

“Yura, hurry!” Beka panted, rolling his hips once more. 

“Almost there, babe, just a little more.” The plug finally gave, a wave of slick coating Yuri’s hand and legs. Beka moved at once to position himself over Yuri’s now throbbing member. “Wait, shouldn’t we-Fuck!” Any concerns he had that Beka might not be properly prepared rushed out of his head when Beka fully seated himself on Yuri’s lap. 

Yuri opened his eyes, completely hoping the sight before him was the last thing saw before actually did die. 

Beka, back arched, unmoving above him as he took time to adjust to having Yuri inside him. When their eyes met Yuri almost couldn’t believe this was the same Beka. The same man he had come to love. Beka was quiet and reserved. A steady calm to the raging sea that flowed through Yuri’s veins. 

His sweet steady Beka had been replaced by this smoldering creature before him. 

Beka started moving. Slowly at first. Lifting up on his knees only to fall back down swiftly. It started slow, but he quickly picked up pace. A quick shift of his hips had Beka throwing his head back, open mouth rhythmic moans pouring from this throat. 

Yuri moved his legs, knees up, using his new position to fuck up into Beka with each downward movement. “Ah, Jesus, fuck, Beka!” he managed to bite out, before his words dissolved into a random gibberish of Russian and English, if it was even a language at all. “Bake, god, I’m close!” 

“Good,” He panted, leaning forward to take Yuri’s mouth with his own. “Cum in me.” He whispered against Yuri's frantic lips. 

Yuri could feel his knot wanting to form. But they had talked about this. Decided for their round he wouldn't knot Beka. 

Beka had never been knotted before, and God knew Yuri had never knotted anyone either. They had plenty of time to do it later in the week if they chose…..once Beka had shaken off most of the heat haze. Once they had both calmed enough to really experience such a thing together. 

So he focused. Kept control of his alpha, which was difficult with a gorgeous omega riding him like he was the last mount on earth. 

Beka threw his head back one final time, shouting Yuri’s name loudly as he tightened around his length, milking Yuri to climax. Beka simply sat there a moment, panting and beautiful before tipping over to lay next to Yuri in the nest. “The plug.” He said quickly into Yuri’s shoulder. 

“Oh, right.” Yuri reached over to where he had sat the plug down beside him, and oh so carefully placed it back into his mate. Trying to simulate a knot as best they could before doing a real one. 

That part they had talk about at least…..Just not…...he hadn’t been expecting.

Yuri turned to look in sharp brown eyes, full of trust and love. “You’re really something, you know?”

The corners of Beka’s lips curved up. “You’re one to talk, tigryenok.”

“Do you want to watch another movie, Beka?”

“That sound nice.” Beka nuzzled into his shoulder, his eyelids fluttering a few times before staying closed. Low, so soft he more felt it than heard it, Beka purred.

It was the first time he had ever purred in Yuri’s arms. He tightened his hold on Beka. The knowledge that Otabek felt safe and at home here with Yuri was everything. Yuri had never purred in his life, VIktor had said he might not be able to until he found his proper mate. And now he could feel it. A soft tickle in his chest. He was surprised that it was deeper than Beka’s, if only just. 

He brought a blanket from the edge of the nest over to lay across them, tucking them into the cushions that now smell of them both. Beka’s scent like a fresh summer day, and Yuri’s cinnamon rain. An old movie played, low and calm in the back as they slept soundly in each other’s arms.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Dears!! Welcome to my Yuri on Ice Shit-Bang story!! I'm so excited to be participating in this event! As well as looking forward to reading all the other entries!! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the story! It was my first time writing smut and it was soooo much more intimidating than I realized it would be XD maybe because I'm ace I just sorta blanked at first like....WHAT DO PEOPLE FIND SEXY?? But I got Klyamoor's seal of approval, so a big thank you to her for reading this for me!! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun working on this! (Thinks about an over heated Yuuri tossing Viktor around like a ragdoll....yes...good)
> 
> Glossary
> 
> Tabeyaki - Tabe is food, and Yaki is cooked, fried, baked, in Japanese. It's a made up restaurant name  
> Solnishio - Little Sun in Russian  
> Zvezda - Star in Russian  
> Moya Zhizn - My Life in Russian (Tell me Viktor "Extra" Nikiforov wouldn't say this...)  
> Lyubimaya - Beloved in Russian  
> Medved - Bear in Russian  
> Koshka - Female Cat in Russian (Evidently it is a common pet name)  
> Tigryenok - Tiger, a cute name to call your boyfriend in Russian
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the rest of the shit-bang!! Thanks again for reading!
> 
> You can come say hi to me on Tumblr   
> URL ars-matron   
> And comments and Kudos are always appreciated!! ♡


End file.
